


Pool Moments

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [58]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Person A and person B: *staring into each other’s eyes* / Person C: *opens a soda can* / Person A: We’re having a moment here. / Person C: I’m having a cola.
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Pool Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I'm trying to write some more :D

Camila took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

It’d been so long since she’d seen them.

So much had happened. They may have eventually got back onto good terms but Camila knew they weren’t as close as before.

Especially not her and Lauren.

Camila had never understood heartache until she’d quit Fifth Harmony. She thought the songs were over-exaggerating. No one could be in pain from leaving something behind. It just didn’t sound reasonable.

Her heart had ached every day since she’d left.

No one had answered the door yet. Camila bit her lip and raised her hand to knock again.

The door was yanked open and Camila found herself grinning at the Polynesian on the other side.

“Chancho.” Dinah said with a grin.

“Cheechee.” Camila replied before launching into her arms and tumbling back into the house. 

“So good to see you.” Dinah mumbled before breaking the hug and turning back to the hallway. “Other three are out back by the pool.”

“Pool party? Damn should’ve said so,” Camila whined, “I don’t have anything with me.”

“I’m sure Laur’s got something that’ll fit you.” Ally said as she walked into the hallway with a wide smile.

“Allllllyy.” Camila squealed, launching into another tight hug, hoping her excitement could explain her red cheeks.

Lauren’s swimsuit/bikini on her? Wait if Lauren’s got spare then she knew about the pool… which means she’d have one for herself already.

Camila could feel her cheeks burning the further her thoughts spiralled.

“Come on space-pants. Sun and alcohol await.” Dinah said, steering her towards the back doors. 

Camila’s eyes got wide and she almost turned on her heel and ran. Yet the second she saw Lauren bobbing in the pool, hair slicked back and water dripping down her cheeks, Camila felt all other thoughts leave her head.

“Close your mouth Mila.” Her head snapped around to the new voice and saw Normani smirking at her from a sun lounger. Camila rolled her eyes and leaned over to give her a hug, and to give her a second to get her mind out the gutter.

“Hush.” Camila whispered before turning around to face Lauren.

She couldn’t tell if it was good timing or not.

Lauren had just dragged herself out of the pool, smiling at Camila before moving past her to grab a towel from next to Normani. Camila couldn’t help but notice the water slowly dripping down her arms, the fresh tan slowly beginning to show against the dark material of Lauren’s bikini. 

Camila almost had to bite down on her hand when Lauren bent over for the towel. Instead she coughed over a squeak that had Dinah snickering at her side. Lauren spun around and grinned at Camila.

“Hey, long time no see.” 

Camila nodded before realising words would be helpful.

“Yeah, yes. Hi.” Camila stumbled over her words before turning back to Dinah. “Swimsuits?”

Dinah smiled smugly and looked at Lauren.

“Got any spares?” Lauren nodded and started to head back inside.

“Off you go Chanch.” Camila smiled sweetly and flipped Dinah off before following after Lauren.

\----

“What was that about?” Lauren asked with a laugh. Camila cleared her throat and retracted her middle finger.

“Oh just Dinah being Dinah.” Camila replied flippantly. Lauren nodded and headed upstairs.

“How’ve you been?” Lauren asked quietly as the laughter from outside faded away. Camila shrugged and made a high pitched noise.

“Alright. I guess. Lots of work.” Camila said with a huff as they walked into a bedroom. Lauren reached into her bag and held out a bikini. Camila looked at it sceptically.

“It’s not gonna bite Camz.” Lauren snorted, wiggling the material at Camila. Camila laughed and grabbed it quickly. She stared at it for a second before frowning.

“Isn’t this mine?” Camila asked. She looked up and saw a blush spread over Lauren’s cheeks and down her neck.

“Uhhh… maybe?”

“Uh huh.” Camila said with a raised eyebrow.

“You left it behind one time and I was meant to give it back but I just forgot.” Lauren rambled, scratching at the back of her neck.

Camila nodded slowly and ducked out of the room.

By the time she’d got changed Camila had finally calmed her heartbeat and got her libido under control. No more stuttering around Lauren, Camila had thought she’d grown out of that years ago.

Apparently the surprise of seeing Lauren dripping wet in a bikini was enough to bring back those uncontrollable teenage hormones.

Camila peered into the bedroom and noticed Lauren wasn’t there. Shrugging, Camila made her way back outside to the pool.

She stepped onto the decking and just took a second to take it all in. Being back with her friends was truly a blessing.

\----

They’d all be chilling out for the day and Normani and Ally had decided a barbeque was in order to finish out a great afternoon.

Dinah was half-asleep on a sun lounger, leaving Camila and Lauren in the pool. For the first time in hours it was quiet in the backyard. Before long Lauren and Camila ended up sitting on the pool steps, bodies half submerged in the warm water.

“You know,” Camila started quietly, “I’m really sorry about the way things ended.” Lauren moved the water around with her hands for a second.

“Me too.” Lauren whispered. Camila sighed, glancing over at Dinah who had disappeared indoors.

“With you more though.” 

“What-”

“You know what Lo.” Camila interrupted, keeping her gaze focused on the door.

“Nothing happened.” Lauren denied.

“Exactly my point.” Camila sighed, taking a quick look at Lauren. Her jaw was clenched and her hands kept moving the water.

“Should it have happened?” Lauren asked quietly.

“I wanted something to.” Camila admitted before taking a shaky breath. Lauren paused in her water waving and looked down at the still pool.

“So did I.”

“Can it?” Camila gulped, “Can it still happen?”

There was a heavy pause. A gentle breeze passing through the yard, the water rippling softly as Camila held her breath.

“We’re not best friends anymore.” Lauren mused quietly. Camila frowned but let Lauren continue. “There’d be no massive consequences if things blew up.”

“Not that I think it would.” Camila butted in with a smile. Lauren smiled absentmindedly.

“No. I don’t think it would either.” Lauren agreed, finally looking over at Camila with soft eyes. Camila finally breathed out, shifting closer to Lauren, their arms brushing and pushing water off their skin.

“Then what’s stopping this?” Camila whispered. Lauren shrugged, letting out a shaky sigh.

Camila slowly leaned closer to Lauren, eyes flicking between green galaxies and soft pink lips. Their heads bumped together and Camila paused, she’d shown her hand, now was Lauren willing to show hers?

Camila waited with baited breath, her eyes glued to Lauren’s as she watched Lauren’s flicker around Camila’s face.

There was a moment when a determination crossed over Lauren’s eyes and Camila felt her heartbeat kick into overdrive as Lauren licked her lips.

A hiss came from the decking and Camila flinched.

“We’re having a moment here.” Camila snapped, spinning around to glare at Dinah.

“I’m having a cola.” Dinah shrugged, sitting down on her sun lounger and grabbing her phone.

God Dinah’s timing was absolutely the worst. As per usual. Camila bit her tongue when Dinah’s music came flooding through the speakers. Does she even realise what was happening? Wasn’t she the damn captain of this ship? She’s blown up a moment that should’ve happened three god damn years ago.

Camila was about to vocalise her very aggressive inner monologue when she felt a hand on her jaw.

Her head was almost yanked back to face Lauren. Camila was about to speak when a pair of soft lips collided with hers. She squeaked quietly before reaching up and tangling her hand in Lauren’s hair.

Camila was in awe, she’d dreamed of this moment for so long and it was finally here. Lauren’s lips cautiously moving against hers, her hand framing Camila’s face so delicately, as though she might startle and run away.

It’d take something short of an apocalypse to drag Camila away from this moment. Nothing could stop her from trailing her hand up Lauren’s thigh, stopping just shy of inappropriate. Still it was enough to make Lauren gasp against her lips and short circuit Camila’s brain.

“Woah what’s happening here?” Normani’s voice broke through their bubble and they pulled apart slowly.

“Camren,” Dinah chirped, “fucking finally.” Lauren and Camila laughed quietly and rested their foreheads together.

“Oooh finally.” Ally muttered before opening a coke with a pop.

“Still having a moment over here.” Lauren called out. Dinah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“And she’s having a fuckin’ cola.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments welcome here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
